


Křídla

by e_danae



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Spiritual, Substance Abuse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Watsone,“ ozval se konečně, „jste můj strážný anděl?“<br/>Watson zvedl s pobaveným výrazem hlavu od novin. „Drahý příteli, myslím, že mou úlohu poněkud přeceňujete.“</p><p>Povídka obsahuje spirituální témata a hodně kokainu.<br/>Povídka se účastní Sosáckého klišé binga v kategorii Skryté superschopnosti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Křídla

_Kdybychom teď mohli ruku v ruce vyletět oknem, vznášet se nad tímto nesmírným městem, opatrně nadzdvihovat střechy a nahlížet do všech těch podivných příběhů, které se pod nimi odehrávají, do zvláštních náhod, piklů, zkřížených plánů a neuvěřitelných řetězů událostí, tak jak se táhnou celými generacemi a vedou k naprosto outré výsledkům, působila by vedle nich veškerá románová díla se svými konvencemi a předem jasnými závěry naprosto vyčpěle a zbytečně._

Sherlock Holmes

(A. C. Doyle: Případ totožnosti, překlad Zora Wolfová)

 

**Křídla**

 

Druhý týden bez jediného případu. Druhý den na sedmiprocentním roztoku kokainu aplikovaném nitrožilně. Kokain podvádí čas, zrychluje ho a zpomaluje v nepředvídaných smyčkách. Návaly smrtící nudy se ve spěchu převalí přes hlavu jako mořské vlny, nelouhují ho ve svých žíravých vodách hodiny a hodiny. Watson samozřejmě nesouhlasí. Když občas ve zpomalených okamžicích sleduje jeho tvář, jeho obočí je zachmuřené a na čele leží stín. Ale je příliš gentleman na to, aby něco řekl. Holmes na sofa zvolna otočí hlavu a zapátrá očima po místnosti. Je prázdná a potemnělá; osvětluje ji jen zelené stínidlo petrolejové lampy. Zjevně se připozdilo, Watson se už musel odebrat do ložnice před hodnou chvílí.  Možná už leží v posteli, možná klečí u pelesti a modlí se. Sherlock byl překvapen, když před časem zjistil, co je součástí Watsonova večerního rituálu. Sám se stavěl k náboženským otázkám zdrženlivě jako ke všemu, co nešlo jednoznačně vydedukovat a logicky zdůvodnit. Některé aspekty existence stvořitelské ruce přisvědčovaly, jiné ji hlasitě popíraly. Jedním si byl jist; existuje-li vševědoucí Stvořitel, bude lepší mu do práce nezasahovat tak nevypočitatelnou interferencí, jako je lidská modlitba.

Spát se mu rozhodně nechtělo, dnešní noc zase stráví u chemických pokusů. Na zadním stole v salonu měl už týden rozpracovaný test na rozpoznání přírodních alkaloidů. Pomalu se na sofa posadil, v hlavě mu trochu hučelo, malá cena za rozběhnutý čas a zostřené vnímání. Na stolku před ním ležela sklenice vody, jeden z důkazů Watsonovy laskavosti navzdory nesouhlasně pokrčenému obočí. Hltavě ji vypil a rozhodl se, že bude rozumné zajít do ložnice pro pracovní plášť, který tam ráno – bylo to před hodinou, nebo před týdnem? – zanechal. Když procházel s petrolejkou v ruce kolem dveří Watsonovy ložnice, zaujal ho podivuhodně tvarovaný suk, na který dopadlo světlo lampy. Zastavil se, aby si jeho podobu vtiskl do zjitřené mysli, a zaslechl, jak za dveřmi Watson tiše vyslovil jeho jméno.

Nikdy se neoslovovali křestními jmény. Bylo to nutné opatření, příjmení udržovala zdání bezpečné vzdálenosti, když na těch nejpodivuhodnějších místech dlouhé noční hodiny leželi těsně vedle sebe nebo si rovnou zachraňovali krk. Sherlock si nedovedl představit, co by Watsona k takovému jednání vedlo, a nevědomost nedokázal snášet dlouho. Stiskl kliku a tiše otevřel dveře.

První, co si uvědomil, bylo, že ho Watson nevolal. Klečel u postele, hlavu v dlaních, a modlil se _za něj_. Druhá věc, kterou si uvědomil, byl podivný přísvit vycházející z té klečící postavy, ne nepodobný měsíčním paprskům rozptýleným za oblakem. Třetí věc byla křídla, která se na Watsonových zádech pomalu rozevírala a zase skládala v hypnotizujícím rytmu.

Sherlock couvl zpět do chodby a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře.

**

Klidné nedělní dopoledne trávili v salonu. Některé neděle Watson zašel do nejbližšího kostela, ale dnes bubnoval déšť na okna obzvlášť nevlídně. Byl ponořený do svátečních Timesů a rukou občas zašátral po šálku čaje na stolku. Vypadal spokojeně, snad i proto, že injekční stříkačka zůstala dnes ve své kazetě. Sherlock na něj zamyšleně hleděl. Nepotřeboval kokain, když měl problém, o kterém mohl uvažovat. A tenhle stál za to. Požehnání i prokletí Sherlockovy mysli bylo, že nedokázala ignorovat očividné. Vylučovala nemožné tak dlouho, až jí zbyla pravda, jakkoli nepravděpodobná, ba absurdní.

John Watson vstoupil do jeho života náhle před třemi lety, když se ubíral dost bezútěšným směrem. Věci se téměř okamžitě obrátily k lepšímu – získal byt, klientela se začala rozšiřovat, i jeho záchvaty paralyzující nečinnosti se poněkud zmírnily. Watson se mu stal téměř okamžitě přítelem a důvěrníkem, jakého nikdy neměl, chápajícím, starostlivým a oddaným až za hrob. Přitom byl až absurdním způsobem osamělý. Zcela bez rodiny a téměř bez přátel – neuvěřitelné u muže, který přetékal laskavostí a nepostrádal osobní kouzlo. Minimálně třikrát mu zachránil život. A co víc, modlil se za něj. Sherlock si byl jist, že od smrti jeho matky za něj nikdo neztratil na nebesích ani slovo. To všechno dávalo dohromady obraz, který nemohl ignorovat.

„Watsone,“ ozval se konečně, „jste můj strážný anděl?“

Watson zvedl s pobaveným výrazem hlavu od novin. „Drahý příteli, myslím, že mou úlohu poněkud přeceňujete.“

Sherlock mu hleděl do očí a pátral po jakémkoli náznaku... čehokoli. „Myslím, že jsem včera na vašich zádech zahlédl křídla,“ řekl nakonec.

„Kokain,“ poznamenal suše Watson a znovu sklopil hlavu k novinám.

Jistě, to bylo to nejjednodušší vysvětlení. Sherlock je ovšem po zralé úvaze zavrhl už uprostřed noci. Kokain nebyl halucinogen, ale stimulancium. Nikdy s ním neměl žádné vidiny. Zostřoval smysly, ukazoval na detaily, kterých by si jinak nevšiml, souvislosti za souvislostmi, otevíral mysl k nečekaným spojením, ale nikdy s ním neviděl nic, co neexistuje. Watsona zahlédl v kokainovém opojení mnohokrát a vždycky vypadal úplně obyčejně. Musela existovat nějaká jiná proměnná.

Natáhl se po konvici a dolil do šálku čaj nejprve sobě, pak Watsonovi. Watson zamumlal zpoza novin cosi, co mohlo být poděkováním. Sherlock do svého čaje vlil obláček mléka a zamyšleně pozoroval, jak se obě tekutiny mísí. A došlo mu to. Kokain _byl_ proměnná. Ale ne jediná. Opřel se pohodlně v křesle a zhluboka se napil.

**

Bylo po jedenácté večer, když se Watson zvedl od knihy a popřál mu dobrou noc. Sherlock mohl konečně sáhnout po kazetě s injekcí, natáhnout do jehly kokainovou esenci a jediným zkušeným pohybem si ji vbodnout do žíly. Pak se opřel do křesla a v klidu vyčkal prvních známek intoxikace, až z šedého světa kolem něj začnou vystupovat skryté barvy a jeho mysl se skrz ně rozběhne. Pak vstal a pomalu se vydal k Watsonově ložnici. Za dveřmi se na okamžik zastavil. Zazníval zpoza nich Watsonův šepot, tichý, ale velmi naléhavý; důležitá součást Sherlockovy hypotézy. První proměnnou jeho včerejšího zážitku mohl být kokain, který otevírá oči pro přehlížené detaily. Druhou proměnnou mohla být modlitba, která na okamžik strhává závoj mezi pozemským a nebeským. Sherlock přikývl a otevřel dveře. Watson klečel u postranice postele, oči zavřené, dlaně sepjaté. Světlo, které kolem sebe šířil, neoslňovalo, ale přitahovalo svou měkkostí a krásou. Křídla byla poklidně složena.

„Johne,“ zašeptal Sherlock, protože na jiné jméno si vzpomenout nedokázal.

Otevřel oči a nepatrně se usmál. „Sherlocku. Vskutku jste jedním z nejbystřejších lidí na této planetě, příteli.“ Pak se zvedl.

Sherlock byl o půl hlavy vyšší než John, ale v tuto chvíli to nějak neplatilo. Musel mírně zvednout hlavu, aby mu viděl do tváře. Špičky rozevřených křídel se dotýkaly obou stěn ložnice. John na sobě měl svou noční košili, avšak prozářenou oním fascinujícím světlem, které Sherlocka přinutilo udělat krok k němu a dotknout se jeho hrudi. Okouzleně hleděl, jak na jeho prstech tančí nadpozemské odlesky a pak s úlevou zabořil tvář do Johnova ramene.

„Je to tak vždycky?“ zamumlal. „Má každý člověk svého strážného anděla v lidské podobě?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl John tiše. „Jen ty nejtěžší případy.“

„A jak...“

„Už žádné otázky, Sherlocku,“ přerušil jej John vážným hlasem.

Sherlock udiveně vzhlédl. „Proč?“

„Víte, co se stane, když je v Britském impériu kompromitován agent cizí mocnosti?“

„Je odvelen,“ řekl Sherlock po chvíli přemýšlení. „Ale vy přece nejste...“

„Podívejte se kolem sebe příteli,“ řekl John. „Připadá vám, že tohle je svět, kde jsou andělé vítáni?“

Sherlock mu hleděl do tváře, do té nádherně známé tváře plné lásky a smutku. „Co mám tedy dělat?“

„Musíte zapomenout, že se něco takového stalo, Sherlocku. Vymazat to z mysli.“

„Dobře víte, že nic takového nedokážu udělat, ani kdybych chtěl.“

John si ztěžka povzdechl a opřel své čelo o jeho. „Pak musíte předstírat, že jste zapomněl,“ zašeptal. „Už nikdy se o této chvíli nezmínit. Zatlačit tu vzpomínku až na kraj své mysli. A časem přesvědčit sám sebe, že i u vás může kokain někdy vzbudit halucinace.“ Oddálil své čelo od jeho a zadíval se mu vážně do očí. „Není jiná šance, jestliže chcete, abych s vámi zůstal.“ Do tváře se mu vkradlo znepokojení. „Chceš, abych s tebou zůstal, Sherlocku?“

Pouhá představa, že by John odešel, ho prolévala smrtícím chladem, který mířil přímo k srdci. „Chci, Johne,“ zachraptěl a znovu zabořil tvář do jeho ramene. „Zůstaň se mnou, prosím.“

Dvě silné paže se kolem něj pevně sevřely. Vyzařovaly teplo a lásku, která rozpouštěla každý strach. „Nikdy tě neopustím,“ zašeptal John.

**

Vlastně to nebylo tak těžké. Znovu vklouznout do rutiny brilantního detektiva a jeho oddaného přítele s omezenými dedukčními schopnostmi. Pomalu odepsat vzpomínku na jeden podivný večer jako hříčku lidské paměti. Vlastně to nebylo tak těžké, protože opačná varianta byla děsivá jako smrt.

Jen občas, když se Sherlockova srdce dotkl zvláštní závan krásy, se znovu otevíraly dveře jeho mysli a všechny pocity toho večera vyplouvaly na povrch s mučivou intezitou. Sherlock hleděl z okna salonu na zapadající slunce, které proměňovalo londýnské střechy v plochu rudého zlata, a cítil, jak mu do očí stoupají slzy.

„Kdybychom tak mohli ruku v ruce vyletět oknem,“ řekl tiše, stále hledě k večerní obloze, „vznášet se nad tímto nesmírným městem, opatrně nadzdvihovat střechy a nahlížet do všech těch podivných příběhů, které se pod nimi odehrávají...“

Otočil se do místnosti k Johnovi, který ho z křesla pozorně sledoval. Cítil, že mu po tváři stékají slzy. „Mohli bychom, Johne?“ zašeptal. „Jednou, jedinkrát?“

John na něj vážně hleděl, pak vstal a přistoupil k němu. „Přísahám, že to jednou udělame,“ řekl tiše. „Ale mým úkolem je, aby ten okamžik přišel co nejpozději.“

Vztáhl ruku a setřel mu hranou palce slzu z tváře.

 

 


End file.
